Fairytales Terminated on the Earth
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: Long long ago, the prince of the earth and the princess of the moon fell in love. The could not meet each other frequently so the prince was upset. The bad mood of the prince led to a series of stories, but none of the stories mean romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytales terminated on the earth**

**Author: **Jadeite

**Translate: **MoonlightOutsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the Dark Kingdom, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The translators words:** Well, to be honest, I have admired this fanfiction for a long time, and now I finally decided to translate it into English. The author, Lord Jadeite, might be one of the most important persons among all the Chinese Dark Kingdom fans that he started the first Chinese website specially for Dark Kingdom. He has also witten a lot of wonderful DK fanfictions with deep thoughts. (And the translator had even not watched Sailormoon at that time...)

Thank you for supporting me to translate your fanfiction, Lord Jadeite!

**Note:** According to the author, a few ideas in this fanfiction might be affected by some fanfictions the author had read before.

* * *

**The story:**

Long long ago, the earth was a unified state, and so was the moon.

The prince of the earth named Endymion lived in the Elysium.

The princess of the moon named Serenity lived in the Millennium.

Endymion had four best friends protecting him as well as the earth, and their names were Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite.

Serenity also had four best friends protecting her as well as the moon, and their names were Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus.

The Earth Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom was a union, the people from the two kingdoms were friendly to those from each other. Hence, the lunarians often visited the earth, and so did the earthlings, even including the princess and the prince. As a result, Endymion and Serenity became to know each other, and slowly fell in love.

They matched each other, so they gain blessing from everyone, they thought themselves the happiest luckiest couple in the universe, too. However there was one thing that was a pity, which they were after all from two different asters, so it was not always that convenient for them to visit each other. Moreover, they were both heirs of the two kingdoms, hence they usually had to be busy with something else.

It was this tiny pity that made the love-sick Prince Endymion feel worry, and leaded a series of complex stories from the previous lift to the future.

But none of the stories mean romantic.

* * *

Prince Endymion felt like hell since early in the morning.

The reason was quite simple: when he went to the Silver Millennium happily for dating Serenity he was prevented from seeing his lover by Mercury politely…well, Mercury's reason was even simpler: Serenity had to study first. As a result, despite the poor prince begged hard, he was sent back to the earth politely.

The prince could do nothing but back to Elysium, aimlessly wandered in the palace complaining the unfair destiny. And then, fortunately, or rather to say, unfortunately, he saw something he should not have seen.

He saw two men, who were kissing, who were Kunzite and Zoisite.

It was in fact nothing serious. The prince knew about the love affair of his two friends. He was not a fogey, but the problem was, as a consequence to being not able to see Serenity, he was just at the edge of the being crazy accidently.

It is often said, a fox that missed grapes would claim the grapes sour; a wolf that missed grapes would set the grapes on fire in order to destroy them.

Fortunately, Endymion was neither a fox nor a wolf, instead, he was a well-educated prince. As a result, he left without disturbing the lovebirds, though he felt bad.

But it was not finished yet. Once more, twice more, a third time, a fourth time…when Endymion was sent back to the earth politely by Venus for the seventh time, he again met Kunzite and Zoisite. This time they were not kissing but only discussing something about their work. But whatever, Endymion could not bear his jealousy for a single more second.

Why is it so unfair? Why on earth? Why some twist gays could enjoy themselves day by day showing up their love-fest, while I as a normal heterosexual man could even not see my beloved girl for a whole week?!

As he was walking pass by the two Endymion intentionally cursed loudly as if nobody was around, and then he rushed into his study and slammed the door closed.

Zoisite and Kunzite looked at each other, their faces were turning pale and then turning green. Eventually Kunzite successfully dissuaded Zoisite from fighting with the prince with his both hands clenched, and took him away from there.

"Endymion, open the door! You have to read some documents…"

Pang! With a loud striking noise, Nephrite shut up feeling sorry for the broken objects for a short while.

"Out of here and leave me alone!" The prince roared.

"But they are so important that you must read them immediately!" Nephrite didn't show the white feather.

"Don't you understand what 'OUT OF HERE' means?"

"Don't you understand what 'IMMEDIATELY' means?"

"You bastard leave me alone!"

"Damn it, open the door!"

"Nephrite!"

"Endymion!"

…

After forty minute' nonsense dialogue through a single door like that, Endymion finally gave up and opened the door despondently, and Nephrite stepped into the room quickly putting the documents on the desk. To the auburn-haired man's surprise, the room was filled with flakes of glass, ceramics and paper.

The prince was a little embarrassed and shrugged explaining:"Nothing, I was just upset…"

"It is lovesick rather lovesick, isn't it?"

Nephrite swept the flakes together to the corner with a broom, and asked as he patted his shoulder.

The prince sighed a deep sigh and nodded.

"Well, I was just back from the moon…I met Jupiter and she said that the princess…"

With these words Nephrite stood up and put the ink and pen on the desk in order.

"What!? How's the princess?" Hearing these words Prince Endymion jumped up from the floor and grasped Nephrite's shoulder.

Nephrite's smile faded as he pointed the documents to the black-haired prince seriously:"Had you wanted to know you must finish your work first."

Endymion pouted and picked up the pen unwillingly…At last, he finished all the documents within half an hour at a magical speed that he had never reached before. Hence Nephrite kept his words and told the prince that the queen of the moon would allow the princess three hours off, and Jupiter could help the royal lovers date with each other.

It was quite a piece of news that made Endymion extremely exciting. Yet at the moment, his angel inside noticed that he should apologize for his unreasonable behavior in the morning, but he could not find the two he had hurt.

To date or to apologize first, that was the question. Just at the moment he was hesitating, Jadeite, whom he hadn't seen for almost a whole day, suddenly appeared:"Endymion, I want to talk to you."

Jadeite was shouting near the prince. Endymion didn't move as he felt something bad was happening.

"I saw Kunzite this morning and he told me that something unhappy had happened, between you and him."

With these words Jadeite stepped towards Endymion, he's voice was calm but with anger in it.

As he had expected! The prince felt ashamed that he tried to escaped, but Jadeite grasped him.

"What are you doing? Serenity is waiting for me!" Endymion tried to protest.

But Jadeite didn't release him, instead he pulled the prince onto the wall: "Let her. Before that you must listen to me…if only you still see me as a friend."

"Then say it!" Endymion answered impatiently.

"I want to tell you a story, a story about Uranus and Neptune."

"What is it?"

"Neptune is the sailor senshi of planet Neptune, while Uranus is the sailor senshi of planet Uranus. They were a couple of lovers, but were separated by destiny, forever."

"It sounds familiar…"

"And now they are staying at different planets, they could not see each other for long, and yearning to each other is their only connection."

"Well, that's cruel to them, I admit, and so what?"

"You are always comparing yourself with someone else. Even Kunzite and Zoisite lighted your jealousy! Then I'm now telling you, that you're already a lucky dog comparing to someone else! You have your planet, your kingdom, your people, your friends, even your girlfriend. But think about what you have done, Endymion? Simply because you have to be separated with your girlfriend for a few days, how much inappropriate words you had said?"

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Endymion, if only you know, words are like blade, and what is done cannot be undone!"

"I'm…seriously sorry…"

The prince blushed and felt like to hang his head in shame.

"It's not appropriate for a prince to do such things, Endymion, swear to me that you would behave yourself from now on. Please be kind to your friends especially Zoisite, you know how sensitive and stubborn he is. We don't want any accidents, do we?"

"I swear to you."

"Seriously?"

"Of course, we are best friends, Jadeite, please trust me."

Jadeite smiled with release. He set the prince free and stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry, Endymion, I mean no offense to you."

"It's not your fault, Jadeite, I know you mean good to me, and it was me who should be blamed." Endymion patted the blond's shoulder.

"Then you may go now, it's becoming late and the princess must be worrying about you."

"Sure, but please help me explain to Zoisite and Kunzite, and tell them that I will apologize to them as soon as I come back."

"No problem, goodbye, Endimion!"

"Bye, Jadeite!" Finally every problem was solved so that Endymion went to the high tower near Elysium happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytales terminated on the earth**

**Author: **Jadeite

**Translate: **MoonlightOutsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the Dark Kingdom, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The translators words:** Well, to be honest, I have admired this fanfiction for a long time, and now I finally decided to translate it into English. The author, Lord Jadeite, might be one of the most important persons among all the Chinese Dark Kingdom fans that he started the first Chinese website specially for Dark Kingdom. He has also witten a lot of wonderful DK fanfictions with deep thoughts. (And the translator had even not watched Sailormoon at that time...)

Thank you for supporting me to translate your fanfiction, Lord Jadeite!

**Note:** According to the author, a few ideas in this fanfiction might be affected by some fanfictions the author had read before.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

At the noon of the next day, the satisfied Endymion back to the Elysium with a couple of dark circles under his eyes. The princess had begged her mother so their date was finally allowed, and even prolonged for hours.

When the prince was just preparing for a sweet sleeping, Jadeite suddenly told him something unpleasant: "Big problem! Where is Zoisite?"

Endymion frowned:"What happened?"

It was Kunzite who was stepping following Jadeite answering: "Well, he behaved emotionally yesterday, I tried to comfort him but it was useless. In the evening he said that he wanted to have a walk around the palace and would be back soon, and he refused anyone to follow him. I had to let him go since I could not persuade him, but he hadn't been back till now…" His voice sounded tired and worried.

"I met Kunzite just after you left, and then we found Zoisite missing. We had checked anywhere we could imagine for a whole night but he was still nowhere to be found…" Jadeite added.

"Well…so…well, he is not three years old, and he will be all right…well, perhaps, perhaps he had gone to the moon…" It was rather easy to understand that it was Endymion's unreasonable behavior that led to such a situation. The prince noticed that and tried to comfort his two friends.

"Bullshit! Why on earth did he go to the moon, he's not a lovesick idiot as you are!" Nephrite suddenly pulled…kicked the door rushed in and argued angrily.

"Nephrite! Are you crazy? This place is for the His Highness to…" But Jadeite suddenly chocked before he finished his words, since he saw the blood on Nephrite's coat and trousers, and his hands as well.

"Oh My God!" The three shouted in one voice.

"Calm down, that's not my blood!" Nephrite angrily threw the others a glance before seriously told them that he hadn't found Zoisite yet, but when he was searching for the younger one, he met a troop of wounded soldiers. The soldiers told him that a devil force named Dark Kingdom was on the way to attack the Elysium at their last breaths. The moving speed of the dark force was beyond imagination and nobody was even able to prevent them from expanding. The soldiers who tried to fight were either killed or brainwashed that only few of them could pass the information to the capital city.

Kunzite glanced Nephrite strictly:"That do make a serious thing…but behave yourself, it's rude to kick the door."

"I was too hurry to behave gently! Moreover I have the permission not to waste time on such clichés during the battle time. Help yourself to check my words from whichever law books." Nephrite argued.

Jadeite tried his best to draw the two men's attention in order to stop the quarrel by speaking to himself aloud intentionally:"It it were true then Zoisite would be in danger…" He seemed to succeed, that Kunzite rushed out of the room as soon as he heard such words. Nephrite tried to stop him from being impulse, but he caught only air in his hands.

And Kunzite's figure had disappeared at the end of the corridor, leaving only his voice echoing backward:"I'll try my best to find him back! Jadeite, Nephrite, keep on guard and protect the prince!"

After looking at each other hazily for quite a while, it was Nephrite who had recovered from his surprise first. He could imagine what the naïve and unreasonable Endymion had done, so he couldn't help yelled at the poor prince:"Look at what you have done, Endymion! You should take your responsibility!"

"It's none of my business! Perhaps I did have said something but I had never meant harm! It was not I who drove Zoisite away!" Endymion felt wronged, he tried to argue for himself without considering that his words might drive Nephrite even more to the edge of fury.

"Endymion, you are quite a shame! Whenever you feel hurt you shift your temper to your friends, you are no doubt a coward! Dare you ever pour your temper to the queen of the moon?"

"What, Nephrite, dare you say it again!?"

"Take my words: you are a COWARD, you are a shame!"

Slap!

Endymion was to angry to hold back his impulsion.

Nephrite was taken aback by the event which was hard to believe, he held his face staring at his prince:"You…how could you…you slapped me?!"

"Don't, Endymion, calm down, you shouldn't slap him!" Jadeite was so shocked by the two young men that he grasped the prince's hands immediately and tried to calm him down.

"It's none of your business! I am now the prince and in the future the king, why shouldn't I slap anyone?! Even peoples' lives belong to me! You four did grow up with me together, but that doesn't mean you could forget who you are! I had never gave you the permission to go against me, you are only nobodies…"

With these claims of a future king, Endymion wiped Jadeite away with all his strength, caused the unprepared blond to fell down to the floor.

Jadeite was still trying though he knew it was futile:"Please, Endymion, master, please stop that! Do you even have a sense about what you have said? Words are like blades and what was done could never been undone…You had sworn, master, you had sworn to me before! Nephrite might be angry but he didn't mean harm, either! Since we are best friends, please, please think twice before you speak…"

"Shut up!" Endymion was too taken by fury to consider whatever Jadeite had said, "You are no more than a servant to me, how dare you call yourself 'my friend' without my permission?!"

Jadeite had no idea but turned to Nephrite:"Could you show some sympathy, Nephrite? Since he is after all the prince please show some sympathy to his bad temper."

"What does 'prince' mean? Does it mean the privilege to behave atrociously unreasonable? I am a human as he is, so I have a equal proud and emotion, do you meant that he was born with a more precious soul than me? Good, very good. Endymion, Jadeite, finally I know what bastards you are! Never bothered and I will leave you alone now!"

With these words Nephrite turned back and rushed out of the palace. Jadeite stood still for an instance before followed him in a hurry. The poor prince who was the only one left was freezing at where he stood, staring at the figures of his two friends, almost died for anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairytales terminated on the earth**

**Author: **Jadeite

**Translate: **MoonlightOutsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the Dark Kingdom, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The translators words:** Well, to be honest, I have admired this fanfiction for a long time, and now I finally decided to translate it into English. The author, Lord Jadeite, might be one of the most important persons among all the Chinese Dark Kingdom fans that he started the first Chinese website specially for Dark Kingdom. He has also witten a lot of wonderful DK fanfictions with deep thoughts. (And the translator had even not watched Sailormoon at that time...)

Thank you for supporting me to translate your fanfiction, Lord Jadeite!

**Note:** According to the author, a few ideas in this fanfiction might be affected by some fanfictions the author had read before.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It was already late at night when Jadeite was back alone. He quietly opened the door and stepped into Endymion's bedroom, seeing the darkness inside. He thought the prince must have been asleep, so he didn't disturb.

Just at the moment he was about to leave he heard the prince's voice:"Who is it, Zoisite, Kunzite, Nephrite or Jadeite?"

"This is Jadeite. I'm sorry that I woke you up, well, I'm leaving and please relax." Jadeite answered timidly, as if he was facing a demon instead of Prince Endymion. He was so frightened by what happened in the noon.

Endymion sighed and sat up rubbing his forehead:"It's all right, I'm not asleep yet…please come in, Jadeite, and talk with me." His voice sounded exhausted.

"Well, sure." Jadeite nodded before entered the room and close the door.

"Any good news?"

"Not yet, master, I didn't find Nephrite, neither did I see Kunzite and Zoisite…"

"Well, not too unpredictable…and I am the one who should be blamed. I could not control my words whenever I was angry…and I apologize."

Jadeite leaned against the door and seemed confused:"What do you mean by saying that?"

The prince blushed and repeated:"I…er, well, I…I apologize."

"That's weird, master, why are you apologizing to me? Had you ever done anything bad to me?"

"Please, please don't act like that, Jadeite. Are you still angry with me? I'm really sorry and I didn't mean harm…"

"Nobody had ever thought you meant harm."

"Are you still angry with me, then?"

"Who dare to be angry with you, _Your Highness_? I won't be angry with you even though you killed me."

Endymion felt wronged that he screamed: "Please, Jadeite! I had apologized, why are you saying so…is there some other mistakes I have made? How could I gain your forgiveness?!" He finally found that Jadeite was even more difficult to go along with, comparing with Nephrite and Zoisite, who were impulsive and had bad tempers, though he seemed submissive.

At last Jadeite answered with a tired and careless voice:"It's getting late, master, time to sleep."

The prince shook his head immediately: "It doesn't matter at all, I've slept in the afternoon, after you left I slept and reflected on myself, and I was caught by nightmare…"

However Jadeite was ready to leave. As a result, he rapidly jumped off the bed had tightly held the blond's shoulders.

"What are you doing? Please let me go." Jadeite yelled with confusion.

But Endymion was unwilling to release the other one:"Never! I would never let you go, I would never allow you to disappear like Zoisite!"

Jadeite's face was a study when he turned back freeing himself from the prince:"Disappear? My Holy! I don't even have time to think about it, I'm just so tired that I want to sleep."

"Really?" Endymion seemed doubting.

"Of course, I promise! Please, master, let me go. I haven't had my eyes even closed since last night." Jadeite showed a pitiable look complaining. Although the prince had a lot of words, he had to let Jadeite go his way.

It was an extremely silent night, even too silent to be normal. Perhaps because of too much sleep in the afternoon, Endymion tossed and turned in bed until the dawn, suffered a sleepless night.

The prince had planned to date Serenity on the moon that morning, but it was definitely not the time for love. Hence, Endymion could only stare at the ceiling wondering whether to date or to stay. Comparing the result of Serenity's temper and the threaten of the enemies, Endymion at last prefer the latter plan unwillingly.

Darkness was gathering beyond Elysium. When Endymion stepped out of the bedroom, he couldn't help shivered for the bloody smell in the wind.

"Zoisite! Kunzite! Nephrite! Jadeite! Where are ya!"

The dark-haired youth cried uneasily, but he received no answer. The roar of the fierce wind swept through him, and the whole Elysium was in a deadly silence. Not even a single maid, servant or soldier which were everywhere before, and de didn't know whether they had escaped, whether they had hidden, or whether they had dead.

"Jadeite, answer to me! You had promised me you are there!"

Again Endymion cried.

"I AM here, master. I am just back from outside." Jadeite appeared behind Endymion immediately, as if they had telepathy between them.

Endymion asked worriedly: "What's up?"

"Couldn't be worse. We've lost almost all the force, all the people, and the enemies are pressing on to Elysium. Kunzite and the others are still nowhere to be found."

"How could it be?"

"I don't know, either…well, please listen!"

The prince kept his ears open and listened carefully to the wind, finding the faint noise from distance becoming clearer and clearer, sounded like a crowd of wild bees.

"What can we do now?" Endymion was out of his wits staring at Jadeite.

"Yes, that's also my question!" So was Jadeite staring at Endymion.

...

"Long live Queen Metallia!"

"Long live Queen Beryl!"

"Occupy the Elysium!"

"And capture Endymion alive!"

"Attack the moon!"

"And let Serenity go to hell!"

"Seize the silver crystal!"

At the moment, with the series of roar full of excitement, the army of the Dark Kingdom flooded into Elysium, drawing Endymion and Jadeite apart.

All the dark-haired youth was able to do was to hold his sword and fight aimlessly. He tried to set the flame to kill the enemies in order to finish the fight, but soon he found that completely worthless.

He went on sword fighting. When he finally had all the youma around him killed and breathed a sigh of relief he found he was lost from Jadeite.

Instead, a tall lady with red hair appeared in front of him:"Nice to meet you, prince of the earth."

"Who are ya?" The prince tightly held his sword to gather courage to ask.

"Beryl, the queen of the Dark Kingdom."

"What do you want?"

"You and your kingdom. Whatever, the Earth Kingdom has been destroyed, and the Moon Kingdom would be the next one…but Prince Endymion, _Your royal Highness_, I give you a chance to join us, or you prefer death."

"You are daydreaming, Beryl! My friends are on their way to help me!"

"FRIENDS? What a naïve boy, if only you know that they had yield to me!"

Beryl burst into laughter.

"Never try to fool me!"

"All truth will become true, no matter you believe it or not. Zoisite was the first one, he was deeply hurt by your foolish; Kunzite was the second, he was taken by guilty for has not protect his Zoisite well; Nephrite followed soon, he thought you had betrayed your friendship…and fortunately they met me. Imagine, how could they defense themselves with a sense of mess? Hence, they are all my warriors now. The brainwash was successful, and I am grateful to you for sending us so powerful warriors."

"What about Jadeite?" Endymion asked with his last hope.

"The fourth friend of yours would bow to me sooner or later. Perhaps he had not noticed yet, but he could never escape from loneliness, which would be his nightmare."

Suddenly the surroundings twisted. The prince at first thought it was some dark magic of Beryl, but when he saw the puzzled face of that witch was slowly disappearing he noticed another possibility—the illusion made by Jadeite.

"Follow me, hurry up! We should leave before she destroys my shield."

The hands holding Endymion was warm and the voice was familiar. Endymion felt relief and started to run with Jadeite hand in hand. Jadeite led him to get avoid of the enemies and ran towards the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairytales terminated on the earth**

**Author: **Jadeite

**Translate: **MoonlightOutsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the Dark Kingdom, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The translators words:** Well, to be honest, I have admired this fanfiction for a long time, and now I finally decided to translate it into English. The author, Lord Jadeite, might be one of the most important persons among all the Chinese Dark Kingdom fans that he started the first Chinese website specially for Dark Kingdom. He has also witten a lot of wonderful DK fanfictions with deep thoughts. (And the translator had even not watched Sailormoon at that time...)

Thank you for supporting me to translate your fanfiction, Lord Jadeite!

**Note:** According to the author, a few ideas in this fanfiction might be affected by some fanfictions the author had read before.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Although the enemies had occupied the public way connecting the moon and the earth, it's not too late to use this pathway. The sailor scouts from Millennium would take you to the moon as soon as they find you, just same as what they used to do for your dating their princess. However, please don't forget Elysium, which is your native land."

Jadeite released Endymion's hand and said when they finally achieved the top of the tower.

The prince was confused:"What do you mean by that? Won't you go with me?"

"Nobody waits for me." Jadeite answered with a faint smile, in which the loneliness reminded Endymion of Beryl's words: _He could never escape from loneliness, which would be his nightmare_.

"No, Jadeite, you are not alone, I am your friend!" The prince screamed.

With this words, a bright brunch of light from the moon landed on the tower, and the prince was covered by the light.

Endymion was safely lead to Millennium, as Jadeite left his last sentence to him:"Friend is someone that worth trusting…"

Jadeite stared at the destination which the light disappeared for quite a while. In the end he was sure that there would never be a second brunch of light that he turned back, and stepped downstairs.

"Freeze!" Jadeite stopped at the bottom of the tower as Queen Beryl berated him.

A slight smile appeared on the pale face:"You're late."

Beryl didn't bother wasting her precious time, so she asked directly:"Where's Endymion?"

The only answer was silence.

"Are you deaf?" Beryl pressed forward roaring, but Jadeite simply stepped backward without a single word.

"Then you would suffer your own choice!"

The witch's red hair suddenly grew so long that approached the tower, and destroyed the tower into pieces as the youth staring at her with fear in those blue eyes. When the dirt filled in the darkness enveloping the heaven, she was satisfied with Jadeite's threatened expression.

"So, would you tell me all you know?"

"Whatever…whatever, he is not here…" Jadeite murmured as his hand wetted with cold sweat.

"The useless question is enough. I know that Endymion must be on the moon!" A familiar voice drew Jadeite's attention, and his felt his breath was almost taken when seeing the face of the speaker.

Nephrite.

And standing behind him there were Kunzite and Zoisite. They are his friends—they _were_ his friends. Their once familiar expression was now distant and cold.

"I know, Nephrite." Beryl nodded to Nephrite before turned to Jadeite:"I give you one last chance, or you still prefer death, completely up to you."

"Death…"Jadeite murmured again.

"Well, do you know what death is like, lad? Listen, death means eternal loneliness in the darkness. No light, no sunshine, no heaven, no people, and never hope, never friendship, never feelings, never thoughts and never emotion—only death! Imagine, who will ever remember you? Even not would your master or your friends! Your body lies a decompose in the grave, and your bones become the nests of maggots. You would end into dirt, disappear in the wind, as if you had never appeared."

Beryl's words were slow enough that every syllable was like a hammer striking on Jadeite's mind, which made the youth feel painful.

"No! No! That's enough…ENOUGH!" He finally couldn't help cried.

Beryl smiled coyly:"Do be afraid, my boy. Make your choices wisely."

Jadeite raised his head to glance at Beryl, and Beryl glanced back; Jadeite turned his eyes to glance at Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite, and they glanced back, too. Eventually, Jadeite made his decision.

He dropped his sword, and kneeled in front of Beryl with one leg.

…

At the same time, Endymion knew that the war had spread to the moon already as soon as he reached the moon. Mars, who was the one took him to the moon, told him that the army of the Dark Kingdom was marching to Millennium along the way between the moon and the earth.

"The situation is an emergency, so Her Majesty doesn't allow the princess to leave her sight. The princess worries about you, as a result she sent me to pick you up. Fortunately, you are all right." Mars explained seriously.

"How is Serenity?" Asked the prince with care.

"She's safe, and she's waiting for you in the hall with our queen, we'd better meet her as soon as possible, or she will be worry."

"Certainly…Oh no! Wait a minute, Jadeite!" Endymion suddenly remembered something and shouted immediately.

"What?" Mars was confused.

"Jadeite is still on the tower! Please save him, please!"

"Well, don't worry, pardon, what's on the tower?"

"Jadeite, my friend! Haven't you seen someone besides me just now?"

"You mean your friend? I'm sorry, I did see him but there was no time left, and I had to bring you here before the tower disappeared. " Mars shook her head with an expression of official pity.

"Disappeared? How could it be possible?" The prince could not believe in what he heard.

"Disappeared."

"Then where's Jadeite?"

"I'm not Miss-know-all, sir. Since the earth has fell and you are the only survivor, he might either die or be brainwashed to a dark soldier, as everyone else."

"Damn it! Why not take him with me since you know it?"

Mars was unpleasant with what the prince said, and she thought she had done the correct thing:"Behave yourself, Endymion, do you think I were that powerful? It's difficult enough to bring you alone here, not to mention our princess never asked me to pay attention to anyone else. What if I saved him but missed you? Both of Your Highness will eat me!"

"But how can I leave Jadeite alone? That's definitely not a friend should do. Please, Mars, don't we have any ideas?" Endymion was almost begging.

Mars hesitated for a while before finally answered seriously:"Well, I think I would like to help you this time, since I have my own friends I could understand your feeling. Despite our princess had asked me to bring you to her safely, I would not prevent you from rescuing your friend, and I would also help if you need. However the possibility of success is not much more than zero, so it's up to you."

"Since then…"

Endymion stared at his planet, which was a blue, peaceful planet. It was now rounded by dark clouds, and the deep darkness was like a demon swallowing all the hope. He was frightened, and tortured by both care to friends and fear to enemies. The prince's soul was far less than strong enough to make a decision.

Mars was standing besides him, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Emergency! Emergency! The Dark Kingdom has reached Millennium!" A black cat and a white cat rushed onto the shoulders of Mars and broke the silence with voices of human.

"Serenity! Damn it!" Both Endymion and Mars turned pale and ran following the two cats towards the palace hall, leaving the planet in the darkness behind.

Dark clouds curtained the heaven which used to be crystal clear, and girls' screaming were mixed with Beryl's laughter.

At last, everything was destroyed after the battle, leaving only two asters of dessert in the space. One was the moon, and the other was the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairytales terminated on the earth**

**Author: **Jadeite

**Translate: **MoonlightOutsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the Dark Kingdom, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The translators words:** Well, to be honest, I have admired this fanfiction for a long time, and now I finally decided to translate it into English. The author, Lord Jadeite, might be one of the most important persons among all the Chinese Dark Kingdom fans that he started the first Chinese website specially for Dark Kingdom. He has also witten a lot of wonderful DK fanfictions with deep thoughts. (And the translator had even not watched Sailormoon at that time...)

Thank you for supporting me to translate your fanfiction, Lord Jadeite!

**Note:** According to the author, a few ideas in this fanfiction might be affected by some fanfictions the author had read before.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Time flies slowly but continually, decades by decades; centuries by centuries, and thousands years by thousands years. The moon was still a dessert, while the earth started a new path of evolve, from cells to fishes; from amphibians to reptilians, and finally human being appeared once again.

On the newly born planet, both side of the war in the past found their chance to wake up and went on the unfinished battle of the previous lives. Of course, the precious prince Endymion and princess Serenity were lucky enough to be included.

As a result, fortunately—or actually, unfortunately, Endymion met Jadeite who was his friend during previous life again, but this time, as enemies.

Tokyo International Airport, Japan.

Endymion was in his suit of Tuxedo Kamen, wearing a hat and a mask, standing in a silence.

Serenity who was in her sailor moon form was staring at her prince hopefully, with hearts and pink bubbles flashing in her sights. Mars and Mercury were by her sides seriously.

Jadeite, standing in front of them, was also in a silence. He was now wearing a grey-blue uniform with red lines of the dark kingdom, instead of the gold and white one of the kingdom of the earth.

The breeze of late night was whispering like a sigh, blowing the black cape, blowing the golden short hair. They stared at each other, and both pairs of eyes were concerning and clear…

"Ja…Jadeite, I'm En…Endymion…" Finally it was Tuxedo Kamen that broke the deadly silence with a stammering sentence in a dry voice.

"I had already known that." Jadeite answered expressionlessly.

"I haven't expected that you…are alive."

"But I knew clearly that you would not die."

"Neither have I expected that we would meet again in such a situation…"

"I do feel pity, Tuxedo Kamen."

"Tell me, Jadeite, what happened after I left? How could this happen, how could you become a member of Dark Kingdom?" Tuxedo Kamen raised his tone while asking with a temper.

Jadeite was still expressionless when answering: "Nothing much, I gave my loyalty to Her Majesty."

"Why? Why betray me? Why betray your friend?!" Tuxedo Kamen couldn't help screamed, and the three girls had to cover their ears when hearing the sudden noise.

"Because…I don't want to die, perhaps…neither do you…"

There was a faint skein of sorrow in Jadeite's whisper.

"You coward! You betrayed your friend for that?!"

"No, I've never betrayed my FRIENDS. Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite are at our side. And you are not my friend."

"Why, why do you say that we are not friends?" Tuxedo Kamen was confused.

"Am I wrong? You had told me yourself."

Tuxedo Kamen stood still stared at Jadeite, and the memory of previous life flashed back through his mind.

"I'm sorry…"

Again he spoke in a hoarse voice.

But Jadeite only answered carelessly with coldness:"Enough. I've been bored with your apologize long before."

Tuxedo Kamen felt uneasy that he avoided the sights from his friend…his former friend, and glanced at his own shoes standing still. A mixture of emotions was boiling inside his mind, and a steam suffused a bitter taste all over his soul. Faintly he felt that such things shouldn't happen…but who should be blamed?

"You have wasted to much time, make your action!" Jadeite began to lose patience.

"Do we have to…fight?" Tuxedo Kamen asked bitterly.

"If you are unwilling to fight, please give way and I'll deal with the three sailor brats."

"Jadeite! Isn't there some better ways to solve the problem?"

"Never. Kill or be killed. If I were killed, then one of Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite would be your next enemy; and one of Mars, Mercury and Sailor Moon would be my next one if you were the loser. It's a game with the simplest rule."

"Why, Jadeite? What did you make your choice for? We were once best friends, how could we even become enemies?!" Tuxedo Kamen cried his sadness out, yet even himself didn't know who he was asking—the others, or rather himself.

"Yes, that is my choice made in front of Queen Beryl. But you had never given me a choice…perhaps you are right that I am a coward, for I am afraid of death, afraid of suffering from loneliness…Hence, excuse me, I have to follow the orders from my queen." With these words, a smile filled with sorrow appeared on the blond's face.

"I hate to fight with you, Jadeite…but I also have to protect the person I care." Tuxedo Kamen answered sadly.

Follow the orders from his queen…

Protect the person he cared…

They tasted each other's words carefully, before at the same moment they both burst into laughter, in which the thick bitterness dissolved.

Therefore, after a few seconds' still, Jadeite stepped towards Tuxedo Kamen, while the dark-haired man stepped towards Jadeite.

He raised his hands while he lifted his stick.

Then started the battle.

* * *

Ever since the love-sick Prince Endymion feel worry about being apart with Princess Serenity, the fate was leaded to a series of complex stories from the previous life to the future.

But none of the stories mean romantic.

-FIN-


End file.
